


We Only Have One Night.

by llocalloser



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Friends to Lovers, Goodbyes, Heartbreak, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, One Night Stand, Post-Break Up, Reunions, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29728014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llocalloser/pseuds/llocalloser
Summary: "That doesn't matter. You're going to leave again." Iwaizumi accused."We have tonight." Oikawa said."One night?" Iwaizumi said. He shook his head, "I won't be able to bare it if we do this and you leave again."
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 12
Kudos: 42





	We Only Have One Night.

Oikawa stood outside the airport. The strap to his small duffel bag was over his shoulder, he gripped his passport tightly in his hand. He took a deep breath in and closed his eyes. He was home. After so many years of not coming back, he was finally home. He turned to one of the empty cabs and walked over. The driver helped him put his bag in the back as he climbed into the back seat.

He gave the address to the driver once he got back in. He leaned back in his seat and gazed out the window as the driver pulled away from the airport.

He had been in Argentina so long. He was achieving so many of his dreams and goals while there. Going there had been one of the best decisions he had ever made. Being in a foreign land had been difficult but with the help of his new teammates he had adjusted pretty quickly. He felt like his heart belonged in two places, half in Argentina with his team and half here in Japan.

He stared out the window at the familiar buildings as they passed by. A feeling of nostalgia washed over over him as memories from his youth flashed before his eyes. He had missed home so much.

The central part of the city was soon left behind, the buildings grew smaller and more family sized homes could be seen. His stomach tightened in anticipation as he began recognizing the streets they were on. Finally, the cab pulled up to a familiar house, one that he went to often as a young child and all throughout his high school years.

He paid the cab driver after he had helped him pull out his bag from the trunk of the car. He watched as the cab drove away and disappeared behind a corner. He placed the strap of his duffle bag over his shoulder and turned to the house before him. With a deep breath, he stepped forward.

The familiar door stood before him. His heart raced as his hand reached up and knocked. There was silence. He knocked again, this time a bit harder. Soon, the door swung open, Iwaizumi stood before him. He wore nothing but shorts, he was holding what appeared to be a bowl of food in his hand. His eyes widened at the sight of Oikawa.

"Oikawa? What are you-" Iwaizumi began, but Oikawa cut him off. He had thrown himself at Iwaizumi, his arms wrapped around his torso, his face pressed against Iwaizumi's chest. It was a bit awkward, Oikawa had to hunch over a bit since he was taller, but nonetheless, it caught Iwaizumi by surprise and he stumbled backwards into the home. "Oi! What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Iwa-chan, we haven't seen each other in years and that's the first thing you say to me?" Oikawa said as he pulled away. He looked into Iwaizumi's face as he spoke. Iwaizumi avoided his eyes.

"You just caught me off guard." Iwaizumi said, "How are you here? Aren't you guys busy with training?"

"We got a little vacation time." Oikawa smiled at him, "And I wanted to come see you."

"Thats stupid, you should go see your family. How do you think they're going to feel when they find out you were here and didn't go see them?" Iwaizumi shook his head at him.

"I don't care. I wanted to see you." Oikawa repeated. Iwaizumi finally looked up at his face. They searched each other's eyes for a moment. Iwaizumi stepped aside from the doorframe.

"Come in, I was in the middle of eating dinner. Are you hungry?" He asked.

"Yes, very. Thank you Iwa-chan." Oikawa smiled as he stepped inside. He removed his shoes at the entranceway as Iwaizumi closed the door behind him. He followed him to the kitchen where the small table where they used to share so many meals was now set for only one. Its looked so lonely, Oikawa's heart ached at the sight.

"Sit down, I'll serve you some food." Iwaizumi said. Oikawa sat in the spot next to where Iwaizumi had been eating. He watched as he served him food. He had gotten bulkier. He remembered when he had found out about him becoming an athletics trainer. Oikawa could see that reflected in his body.

Iwaizumi walked over to the table and set the food down in front of Oikawa. He also placed some chopsticks next to his bowl of rice.

"Eat." he ordered. Oikawa obediently picked up his chopsticks and began eating. Iwaizumi had always been a good cook, he remembered when his parents were out of town he would always cook for them when he slept over. He noticed that his cooking had only gotten better.

Iwaizumi looked over at Oikawa as he ate, their eyes met for a second before he looked back down at his plate of food.

"Was your flight long?" He asked.

"Yes, but it wasn't too bad." Oikawa said as he continued eating.

"Thats good." Iwaizumi said. He looked down at his plate of food again. Oikawa could see his eyebrows pull together, he could also see he was clenching his jaw. "What made you want to see me?" 

"I don't like how things ended between us." Oikawa confessed. Iwaizumi put down his chopsticks on the table, Oikawa did as well. He watched Iwaizumi closely. He knew what was coming, but his stomach still tightened with anxiety.

Iwaizumi snorted, "You're the one who dumped me, now you feel bad about it?"

"You were going to dump me first. You were going to America." Oikawa snapped at him.

"I wasn't going to dump you!" Iwaizumi's voice raised, "I thought we could work things out, I thought that no matter what was thrown at us, we'd be okay!"

His words caught Oikawa off guard. He placed his hands on top of the table and looked down at them. Guilt ripped through him.

"I didn't think it would work out." Oikawa admitted, "I thought the distance would destroy us so I thought it would be best to just end it before it turned sour."

"Things still turned out sour." Iwaizumi turned to glare at him.

"Iwa-chan... I-" Oikawa began.

"Don't say it." Iwaizumi said, he looked away from Oikawa's face.

"Why not." Oikawa glared at him.

"It means nothing." Iwaizumi said.

"It means nothing to you now?" Oikawa felt his eyes sting. He felt anger start to rise inside of him.

"Yes, it means nothing to me anymore." Iwaizumi repeated.

"Say that to my face." Oikawa said. He leaned towards Iwaizumi.

"I don't need to. You should go." Iwaizumi turned his face in the opposite direction of Oikawa.

Oikawa stood up, but instead of heading towards the door, he leaned down and pushed Iwaizumi against the floor.

"What the hell Oikawa!" He cried out. Oikawa climbed on top of him, his placed his legs on either side of his hips. Iwaizumi reached up and tried to pull him off of him, but Oikawa grabbed onto his wrists.

"Say it to my face!" Oikawa repeated. He glared down at Iwaizumi's face. He was still avoiding looking at Oikawa.

"No, get out of my house." Iwaizumi said.

"Say it!" Oikawa repeated, he leaned down, his face was inches away from Iwaizumi's. He looked up at Oikawa's face, Oikawa could see tears in the corners of his eyes. His heart ached at the sight of them.

"You broke my heart." Iwaizumi said. The tears spilled over the corners of his eyes.

"Iwa-chan, I love you. I love you so much, I never stopped loving you. I think about you everyday." Oikawa said, his own eyes filled with tears.

"That doesn't matter. You're going to leave again." Iwaizumi accused.

"We have tonight." Oikawa said.

"One night?" Iwaizumi said. He shook his head, "I won't be able to bare it if we do this and you leave again."

"Please, I miss you. I miss your touch. You've been the only one to ever touch me. I need you to love me." Oikawa begged. Iwaizumi's eyes widened at his words. 

"Fuck." he said. He reached up and placed his hands on either side of Oikawa's face and pulled it to his own. Their lips crashed together. Oikawa opened his mouth, letting Iwaizumi invade it with his tongue. He moaned against him, Iwaizumi felt his stomach stir.

Their clothes were discarded, they were thrown into a pile under the table where they had been eating. Oikawa was in Iwaizumi's embrace, his cheeks flushed red, a thin coat of sweat covered their bodies.

Iwaizumi looked intensely at Oikawa's face as he moved his hips. He had missed those expressions so much, he missed feeling Oikawa squirming in his arms, he missed how his name sounded when Oikawa moaned it, he missed Oikawa. Oikawa's words rang in his ears. How he was the only one who had ever touched him, how all those faces he made only he himself had seen, how he had never moaned another mans name. 

All those one night stands he had, trying to fill the void Oikawa had left couldn't compare. No one came close to him. No one could ever make him feel the things he felt when he was with him. He came to a decision, if he only had one night, he was going to make the most of it.

Oikawa had never wanted anyone else to make him feel these intense feelings, he only wanted his body to belong to Iwaizumi. He had reserved himself for several years, he had taken care of himself on so many lonely nights. He'd imagine exactly this, their naked bodies together, the feeling of Iwaizumi's lips on his skin, the intense pleasure that rolled through his body from the top of his head to the tip of his toes.

His imagination paled in comparison to the real thing. He dug his nails into Iwaizumi's back as he hovered over him. He cried out his name over and over again, he wanted to make sure he knew he was the only one. The waves of pleasure were constant, and all consuming. He felt like he was drowning in them. He never wanted to resurface.

They ended up a sweaty mess on the floor. Iwaizumi was collapsed on top of Oikawa, his head rested against his chest as he panted. Oikawa had his arms wrapped around Iwaizumi, one of his hands was tangled in his hair. They were both breathless. Their first night together in so long was better than either one of them could have imagined.

Neither one of them wanted to separate, but they both knew that was impossible. All good things must come to and end. 

"Go shower." Iwaizumi suddenly said. Iwaizumi got up and grabbed his shorts. He slipped them on before looking over at Oikawa. Oikawa sat up and looked at Iwaizumi.

"Can I spend the night here?" He asked. His stomach tightened with anxiety. He knew exactly what he was going to say, but he also already knew he was going to fight it.

"Absolutely not." Iwaizumi said. Oikawa pouted at him.

"Please?" He begged. He looked up at Iwaizumi, they locked gazes. He looked irritated, he shook his head at Oikawa.

"Its bad enough we had sex and now you want to sleep over? No." Iwaizumi snapped.

"You didn't like it?" Oikawa pouted again. He wondered if his many years of abstinence had been noticeable. His worries ceased when he saw Iwaizumi hesitate. He looked away from Oikawa, his jaw clenched. So he had liked it, but he knew he would never admit it to him.

"Go shower." he turned and headed down the hall next to the kitchen. Oikawa stood up and picked up his clothes. He grabbed his duffle bag and headed down the same hall. He already knew where the bathroom was, so he let himself in.

He took his time in the shower, he let the water wash over him and relax his muscles. He used Iwaizumi's shampoo and soap, it brought back memories. It was the same kind he used all throughout high school. He associated the smell with Iwaizumi. He took a deep breath as he shampooed his hair, the smell was intoxicating.

Once he was finished he wrapped himself in a towel and reached over to his duffle bag. There was only two sets of clothes, one being his pajama's and the other being his change of clothes for his flight tomorrow. He frowned at those, tomorrow he'd have to leave early. He shook his head and pushed the thought aside.

He slipped into his pajamas and headed back out to the kitchen. He found Iwaizumi cleaning up the dishes from the dinner they didn't finish. He turned to look at Oikawa when he walked in.

"Why are you wearing pajamas? You're not staying here." he frowned.

"Please Iwa-chan!" Oikawa pouted, "I'll sleep on the floor!"

"No." Iwaizumi repeated. Oikawa walked over to him and wrapped his arms around him. He rested his chin against his shoulder. Iwaizumi paused, he held his arms out in the air around Oikawa, they hovered over him, not quite touching him.

"For old time's sake?" he asked. He was playing dirty, he knew he was but he didn't want to leave. He wanted to stay by Iwaizumi's side for as long as he could.

"Fuck, Oikawa. How do you always get your way with me." Iwaizumi sighed.

"Because you love me." Oikawa smiled.

"Fuck off." Iwaizumi said. He pulled away from Oikawa and went back to washing the dishes. Oikawa could see him clenching his jaw. He scrubbed them with a little more force than necessary. Oikawa raised his eyebrows at him as he watched. Suddenly, he dropped the plate he was holding and rinsed off his hands. "I'm going to go shower."

He left the rest of the dishes in the sink, not bothering to finish them, and turned and headed to the bathroom. Oikawa followed him. He watched as Iwaizumi stepped into the bathroom and closed the door. He turned towards the other familiar door, the one that belonged to Iwaizumi's bedroom. It was the same room from their childhood. He slid it open and looked inside.

It looked nothing like how Oikawa remembered it. The posters on the walls were gone, there was no clutter, the bed had been replaced by a bigger one and had been moved to a different position, and there was now a desk with a laptop on top. The only familiar thing about it was that Iwaizumi's scent covered it. He took a deep breath before stepping in.

He headed straight for the bed. He crawled underneath the covers and closed his eyes. Iwaizumi's scent was everywhere, it made him dizzy. Memories of their childhood flashed before his mind. He remembered all the video games they'd play, all the volleyball's they'd throw around inside, how they would break things by accident, earning them a scolding from Iwaizumi's parents. 

He remembered all the Godzilla movies he had watched with him, all the homework they worked on together, he remembered all the sleepovers. All the dinners he had with him and his parents, all the play fighting, everything. He remembered it all.

He also remembered in high school, when Iwaizumi had confessed his feelings to him in this very room. They had both been sitting on his bed, Iwaizumi had been much grouchier than usual that day. Oikawa had asked him for what felt like the hundredth time that day if he was feeling alright. He'd tell him to shut up and to let him think. He eventually just blurted it out and became a blushing mess afterwards. Oikawa had found it cute.

He remembered their first kiss was here as well. They had been sitting on the floor, they were watching a movie on Iwaizumi's mother's laptop. It was another Godzilla related movie, Oikawa couldn't remember it clearly at all. All he remembered was staring at Iwaizumi's perfect lips, and he could only remember how much he wanted to kiss them. He had caught Iwaizumi off guard when he did, but he didn't fight or hit him. He had closed his eyes and pulled Oikawa closer.

Their first time having sex had been here as well. The bed they had done it on was no longer there though. He remembered it was the summer after their graduation. Iwaizumi's parents had gone on a trip, so they were alone together. That night was a mess, they were both inexperienced and ended up hurting each other. But they tried again and again until having sex became something they both wanted to do whenever they could. The pleasure they both felt, they couldn't get enough of it. 

All those tender kisses, all those passionate nights, all those memories, all those sweet words. They all ran through his mind. His heart ached at the memories.

"You said you'd sleep on the floor." Iwaizumi's voice pulled him from his thoughts. He peeked out from under the covers. Iwaizumi was standing under the doorframe, hands on his hips as he glared at Oikawa. He only had a towel wrapped around his waist.

"You weren't seriously going to make me sleep on the floor, were you?" Oikawa asked.

"You're a real piece of work, you know that? I'll sleep on the floor then." Iwaizumi walked over to his dresser and pulled out a pair of boxers. Oikawa watched as he dropped his towel and slipped them on.

"Come on Iwa, don't be like that. Its only one night." He smiled at Iwaizumi. He hesitated. Oikawa watched as he clenched his hands into fists and released them over and over again.

"Fine. One night." He finally said. He walked over and slipped into the covers with Oikawa. He immediately wrapped himself against him, his head resting on Iwaizumi's chest. He could feel Iwaizumi become tense underneath him. "Cuddling was not part of the deal."

"Oh well." Oikawa said. Iwaizumi let out a big sigh but wrapped his arm around Oikawa anyways. There was a long silence. He remembered back when they had sleepovers, how they'd also cuddle. Iwaizumi's mom had caught them on several occasions, but she thought nothing of it. She thought it was just two friends who were really close, but to them it was so much more.

Oikawa could feel Iwaizumi's steady breath in the rise and fall of his chest. He could hear his heartbeat, it was calm and steady. He had thought Iwaizumi had fallen asleep, but his voice suddenly called out and broke the silence.

"How's Argentina?" he asked.

"Good. The teams great, we work really hard. We do lots of practice matches and we workout pretty much everyday. Its intense, and exhausting but I really enjoy it." Oikawa said. "How was America?"

"It was an experience. I'm glad to be home." Iwaizumi said. His reply had been short, Oikawa grew suspicious.

"I'm glad you went, you had always wanted to go." Oikawa said, "Did you meet any nice American girls?"

"Shut up." Iwaizumi said, "You know I don't like girls."

"How about American boys then?" Oikawa asked. Iwaizumi was silent, Oikawa could hear his heart begin to race. "Ah, so you did."

"Lets not talk about that." Iwaizumi snapped.

"Were they better in bed than me?" Oikawa asked.

"Shut up." Iwaizumi said.

"How many?" Oikawa insisted. He didn't know why he was asking, he really didn't want to know but he couldn't stop himself.

"That's none of your business." Iwaizumi's arm tensed around him.

"I didn't sleep with anyone else. You're the only one whos ever touched me." Oikawa reminded him.

"Oikawa, shut up or I'm sleeping in the living room." Iwaizumi said. He turned his body so that Oikawa was pressed against his chest. He could still hear his heartbeat, it was beating even faster.

"I don't like anyone in Argentina. Not that theres no attractive people there, but none of them were you." Oikawa sighed, he traced little hearts on Iwaizumi's chest with his finger.

"You should try to find someone." Iwaizumi said. Oikawa's own heart raced at his words. He felt a sharp ache jolt through his chest.

"I only want you." Oikawa said.

"Whatever was between us isn't possible anymore." Iwaizumi said.

"Then I'll be alone forever." Oikawa shrugged.

"Don't say that. In fact, stop talking and go to bed." Iwaizumi said.

Oikawa lay in silence. He continued tracing hearts across Iwaizumi's chest. Why would Iwaizumi suggest he find someone else so calmly? Didn’t it hurt him to say such things? His words repeated in his head. Were they really not possible anymore? Oikawa wanted to deny it, he wanted to reject the thought, he wanted more than anything for that to not be true. But it was.

"Iwa, do you love me still?" He asked. There was no response. He looked up at Iwaizumi's face, he was fast asleep. Oikawa sighed and closed his eyes. It took him a while to push back all the racing thoughts that threated to push him to tears, but eventually he drifted into unconsciousness as well.

He woke up early. There was no sunlight when he slipped out of Iwaizumi's bed. He stood there for a moment, watching him sleep. He looked peaceful, his eyebrows weren’t pulled together in his usual scowl. His mouth was slightly open, soft snores could be heard. Oikawa reached out and lightly ran his fingertips along the side of his face. Iwaizumi stirred, but didn’t wake. 

He silently made his way to the living room where his duffle bag rested on the couch. He changed right there. He shoved his pajamas into the duffle bag next to the change of clothes from yesterday. He didn't bother to fold them.

He slipped the strap over his shoulder and made his way to the entrance. He fought the stinging in his eyes as he put on his shoes. He turned to the door and opened it, he glanced back into the silent house. He fought every single urge in his body that told him to go back. To undress, to lay next to Iwaizumi. 

He wanted them to wake up together, to give each other sweet morning kisses. He wanted them to get up and make breakfast together, they'd make their favorites. They'd wrap their legs around each other as they ate, maybe they'd even feed each other little bites of their food. He wanted that so bad.

He turned and walked outside. He closed the door behind him and made his way out onto the street.

The cab ride to the airport felt shorter than the one he had taken to Iwaizumi's. He was suddenly there, going through security and bag check before he headed into his plane.

He sat in his designated seat, the lump in his throat felt like it was choking him. He waited in silence as the plane filled, he stared at the window and avoided looking at anyone else. The pilot announced that they were taking off, he put on his seatbelt and stared out the window once again. He watched as the plane lifted into the air.

Tears spilled over his cheeks as he watched the city fade away below him. He wondered if Iwaizumi had woken up. He wondered how he had reacted when he saw he was gone. He wondered if his heart was breaking just as much as his own was. He covered his face with his hands and cried into them as the plane continued its course.

"I'm sorry, Iwa-chan. I love you." he cried.


End file.
